Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword
Reminiscence Midoriko was sitting in a corner of the cafe room, silently fuming. She was not happy with the fact that she could not see Kibou. Shortly after the Kurosaki had gotten introduced to their rooms, the cafe had cleared out most of its people. Juushin, having discussed their next plan with Tereya and Tokoshiki, had them depart as well before vanishing himself, each one going to their own devices. Sometime later, Midoriko herself had come into the empty cafe room, apparently still upset by Juushin's stern words... ...and now, here she was, sitting in a corner and brooding. But soon, she would not be alone. A spiritual presence could be felt at the metallic door entrance, its owner about to open the door with seemingly no regard for who was inside. Midoriko looked up to see who it was, for she could feel the power. "Who is it?" The door was pushed open. "Me." Juushin's voice came to her ears. Calmly, he stepped in, shuttiing the door behind him. "What do you want?" Midoriko asked, rather harshly. "Just getting myself some tea..." Juushin denied himself to be phased by such a harsh tone. "Though I can never decide whether it's better hot or cold..." He walked over to a cabinet, opening it and reaching inwards. "Would you care for some?" "I'll pass." She said coldly. "You sure?" Juushin pressured, though careful not to press too hard. "I'd be kind enough to fix you some." He took out a solo cup, however, grabbed up a pitcher, and poured himself a good amount of warm tea into the cup. "I'll pass." She repeated. "Suit yourself.." Juushin shrugged lightly, setting the pitcher back into the cabinet. He picked up the cup, slowly walking towards her while holding it in both hands. "Though, I also came to speak with you about what happened ealier...miss..." He trailed off, frowning. "We never did get a proper introduction. Could you tell me your name?" "Midoriko Megami Kurosaki." She replied. staring at the ceiling. Walking past her, he took a seat opposite of her, in front of her. He took a sip of his tea before responding. "Ah, yes... Midoriko, I don't know what connection you have with this Kyashi and Kibou, but I can safely assume you're very close. It's a decision I myself don't like making, preventing someone from seeing their loved ones..." "Then why are you?" Midoriko asked, rudeness and annoyance ringing in her voice. "I am a Vizard, and much more composed than my mother. Killing officers who are in my way would be child's play." Juushin frowned. "I understand that. I know you have power in you, but I also know that those soldiers out there won't make the same mistake twice. They've seen the same power come from your mother and father. This isn't some kind of movie where all of your enemies are nothing more than targets to be cut down. They will find a way around that power in order to get to you, once they get the chance." He closed his eyes. "Besides... with things as they are, they could've been captured already... or killed off. Can you truly assure me that they are safe and sound right now?"